


Supernatural Solutions

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Aid, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Minor Injuries, Multi, Pizza, Poltergeists, Sharon is a disaster, Shower Sharing, Sleepy Cuddles, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: "‘Well, I’d say that’s a success, ladies,’ Sharon said, dusting dirt from her palms. It didn’t really do much to clean her up, since thick, wet clumps of dirt clung all the way up to her elbows, and her jeans were probably going to need burned. Apparently poltergeists didn’t like exorcisms."Sharon, Pepper, and Natasha clean up after a tricky exorcism.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706140
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Supernatural Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> This is our fill for O1 - Sharon Carter/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanoff in the Ladies of Marvel bingo. Somehow that led to a Ghost Hunters AU. This may later become a series, but that has yet to be determined.
> 
> Huge thanks to our beta Socrates Not Nut Water.

‘Well, I’d say that’s a success, ladies,’ Sharon said, dusting dirt from her palms. It didn’t really do much to clean her up, since thick, wet clumps of dirt clung all the way up to her elbows, and her jeans were probably going to need burned. Apparently poltergeists didn’t like exorcisms.

Nat wrinkled her nose as she nodded and a shower of salt flew out of her hair. They’d been halfway through pouring the salt circle when the poltergeist had stolen the tub from Pepper and upended it. Luckily the candles hadn’t been knocked over, or they’d have bigger problems on their hands than needing some long showers.

‘Someone that’s not me, please dust off the book,’ Sharon said, having apparently given up on being clean anytime soon. She gave the little vegetable garden she’d been thrown into a sour look. Pepper could only hope the owners of the home were grateful enough to be rid of the problematic spirit that they would overlook a couple of mildly flattened tomato plants.

Pepper headed to collect the book they’d been using and the couple that they’d attempted and then set aside when they had proven to be less than helpful. She handed Sharon her broom on the way past. ‘You can finish cleaning up the salt, then,’ she said, winking.

Nat was wandering around collecting candles. Pepper watched appreciatively as she bent down to retrieve one that had rolled under the porch. Her jeans would need replacing too. They’d ripped right down the thigh when the poltergeist had tripped Nat into the side of the toolshed.

‘Well, I for one can’t wait to get back to the hotel,’ Pepper said, slotting the books neatly back into the leather case they’d brought them in. She hated taking the old tomes out into the field with her, but Nat made a good case for keeping the physical copies with them, given that the ghosts they hunted were prone to draining the batteries in their phones and tablets.

It didn’t take them too long to finish clearing up. If the gardens weren’t quite as spotless as they had been beforehand, well, at least the owners no longer had to worry about a poltergeist. They didn’t bother waiting for the older couple to come home. They just loaded all their equipment into their rolling cases and set off for the hotel they’d been staying in. Pepper took the lead since she was the cleanest of the group.

They cut across the hotel lobby quickly, ignoring the look of shock and horror on the receptionist’s face when he saw them. Tony would pay for any damages if they were leaving a trail.

Once they were safely sequestered in their suite, Pepper ushered Sharon into the shower, helping her to strip out of her jacket on the way. It would need cleaned too, so Pepper set about emptying the pockets of the ridiculous things Sharon always carried with her. A handful of salt with iron shavings mixed into it in one pocket, a seeing stone in another. There was even a small silver crucifix hidden away in the inner breast pocket. Pepper could only shake her head.

Nat was shimmying out of her ripped jeans when Pepper turned back around. She made a mental note to have the first aid kit ready after Nat had showered. She was covered in small scratches and bruises. When she took her top off, Pepper hissed in sympathy at the long graze that ran down her ribs. She’d need all of her wounds disinfected to prevent ectoplasmic infection setting in. Or just plain tetanus.

‘I’m gonna go join Sharon,’ Nat said, pressing a kiss to Pepper’s cheek. ‘I ache all over, and she’s gonna need help with her hair.’

Pepper nodded. ‘I’ll get the books and candles properly packed away,’ she said. ‘We should order food too, and then I should check in with Tony to see if he has any new leads or cases for us.’

‘I want the biggest pizza you can get your hands on,’ Nat said, as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Pepper laughed and opened the Deliveroo app to place the order. Then, she quickly checked the messaging app that Tony used to send them updates. There was nothing that couldn’t wait until they’d showered and eaten. Once she’d done that, she stripped off her own dirty clothes and wandered through to the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she was engulfed in a cloud of warm steam. No doubt Sharon had turned the heat up as high as possible again. She could just make out the figures of Nat and Sharon standing under the stream of water.

‘That shower’s not big enough for all three of us,” Pepper said. ‘If you’re clean now, Sharon, I would appreciate it if you made room for me.’

Sharon stepped out with a cheeky grin, snatching up a towel for her hair. ‘Only for you, babe,’ she said, giving Pepper a peck on the cheek. ‘I’ll grab the first aid kit while you guys wash up.’

Nat stretched and groaned as the hot water cascaded over her shoulders. Pepper very much enjoyed the view. 

‘First aid kit would be great,’ Nat said, ‘Those fuckers hit hard.’

By the time the two of them were done, Sharon had their first aid supplies set out waiting for them. First aid was one of the few places where she actually applied her organisational skills. Each item they would need was set out in order of when they would need it.

‘Nat, you first,’ she ordered, gesturing to the chair she’d set out. Nat did as she was told and sat down. Pepper took a good look at her as Sharon started disinfecting her cuts with the special gel Tony had made. It killed all known bacteria and prevented a reaction to the ectoplasm. It was a godsend in their line of work. Most of Nat’s injuries weren’t too bad, now that all the stray smudges of blood had been washed away. She’d bruise, probably into some fabulous colours, but she’d be up for taking on another job in a couple of days. Which was lucky because Pepper already had a stack of requests waiting.

‘Tony found something for us upstate,’ Pepper said, submitting to Nat and Sharon’s fussing as they checked the couple of small scratches she’d gotten. ‘Something about a colonial-era house having had recent renovations that disturbed something.’

Nat draped herself over Pepper’s shoulder to read the message for herself. ‘Sounds simple enough. Which means it’s probably not.’

Sharon snorted a laugh. ‘Either it’s someone looking to get on Most Haunted, or it’s something that’s gonna try to murderise us.’

‘Knowing our luck, it’ll be both,’ Natasha snorted. Pepper didn’t want to agree out loud, just in case, but Nat was probably right.

‘We don’t need to decide until the morning,’ Sharon declared, ‘When we’re all feeling a bit better and more likely to make a sensible decision. Now, it’s pizza time!’ Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door. Pepper really didn’t know how she did it, but she had a sixth sense for pizza.

The three of them settled on the bed to eat, and Pepper found herself bizarrely reminded of some of the sleepovers she’d been to in high school. Of course, most of those weren’t with people she’d slept with.

‘Remind me in the morning to get my jacket cleaned,’ Sharon said, dropping the crust of her second slice back into the box. Nat grabbed it and rolled her eyes at her.

‘Heathen,’ she grumbled, shoving the crust in her mouth.

The pizza didn’t last very long. Between the three of them, they scarfed it all down and tidied up the rubbish, at Pepper’s insistence. It wasn’t particularly late, but none of them felt very energetic after the day they’d had.

‘Movie and snuggles?’ Pepper asked, stifling a yawn. After a fight, she always liked to curl up with her girlfriends in her arms, where she could be sure they were both in one piece and safe.

‘Please,’ Nat said, stretching out on one side of the bed. ‘Something fluffy and mindless.’

‘Legally Blonde it is,’ Sharon said as she snatched up the laptop to get the movie started. ‘Now, get over here and snuggle me, bitch.’

Nat laughed and shuffled over, putting one arm around Sharon’s shoulders to play with Pepper’s hair.

It was warm and comfortable and Pepper had her two favourite people cuddled up against her. She drifted off just as Elle sat down for her first class of the year.


End file.
